Blessed by Dragons
by SuperMegaNerd2
Summary: After Vernon abandons Harry the young wizards gains a new family, one that Voldemort should watch out for for no one angers a dragon. Made with Omernoa's help
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 A Fateful Encounter

'I've had it with this freak!' An overweight man with a walrus like mustache thought as he sped down an old country road. The freak in question was a young boy, no older than 4, with jet black hair and brilliant emerald colored eyes. However the young boy seemed gaunt and gangly with a fresh bruise on his arm. Vernon Dursley liked to think and show that he and his family were perfectly normal, and his nephew, Harry Potter, simply didn't fit his vision of a normal british family. After Harry made the clothes he was so generously given shrink to doll size for the 2nd time the man decided that enough was enough and dragged his nephew into his car. Vernon drove around, finally getting to think where to leave the 4 years old boy and then remembered a place called "the dragon hill" which was surrounded with fairy tales about dragon sighting.

"A fitting place to put a freak like him at" he chuckled as he started driving towards the hill. As they parked and Vernon began to drag his nephew towards the hill.

"Uncle Vernon please" Harry begged his eyes tearing at the corners "I'll behave don't leave me here" but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Listen here boy! I am not your uncle, and you are not wanted!" Vernon hissed as he threw the young boy onto the ground. As the two relatives talked another being watched the two interact, curious and interested in this little development. Harry desperate not to be left alone by his only family, Harry tried to cling onto the massively obese man. All that the boy got was a heavy slap to the face, causing the young one to stumble back and fall onto the ground.

"If you try to follow me home I'll make sure you regret it" Vernon threatened the young boy, his voice more venomous than a cobra. At this point the figure began to slither forwards, it's eyes now nothing more than angry thin slits. Vernon began to waddle back to the car but as he did the car moved, as if it was pulled. The obese man turned back to Harry, his face now looking more like a ripened tomato.

"Listen here freak, if you don't-"

"It wasn't the youngling you waste of flesh." A powerful yet soft voice echoed out, scaring not only Vernon but Harry as well,

"W-wh-who and what are you?" Vernon stuttered out as the rage in his veins began to drain.

"I am something your kind call a myth, a legend or just a simple fairy tale." The voice answered, a sense a joy began to be heard in the mysterious voice.

"That doesn't make any bloody sense!" Vernon yelled out as he began to look for the owner of the voice.

"It makes as much sense as it needs to." The voice countered sounding more joyous at Vernons torture.

"Show yourself you freak!" Vernon demanded his patience wearing thin and his cowardice starting to reach his maximum.

"Very well, but just be prepared." The voice warned the overweight man, soon the air began to shimmer and shift. In a few minutes what was once empty air was replaced with a huge beast with shiny green scales and a huge pair of green batwings. It was clearly quite obviously, a dragon and while Harry was shocked, Vernon had another reaction.

"Allright who's messing with us?" he shouted, "Are we being filmed because I'll have you know that I am a very important employee at a very successful company and we'll make you go bankrupt!" Harry looked at the dragon, he seemed quite amused, but of course, creatures like that weren't capable of having facial expressions, right?

"I must say for a human you are rather thick headed." The green dragon commented, it's smirk growing more.

"Listen here you sack of useless cloth and metal do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for this?!" Vernon questioned actually believe dragons exist?"

"You should believe," said the dragon "after all could a useless sack of cloth and metal do this?" The dragon questioned as he lifted his tail and brought it down onto the car, turning into nothing more than scrap.

"If I can do that to a car, imagine what I can do to you." The dragon hissed out, it's eyes now glowing a sinister color. Vernon did something that would surprise even him, he began to run in the opposite direction of the dragon and his freak nephew, that beast could eat the freak for all he cares. Once the fat man was more than a good fifty meters the dragon turned to the young boy, looking at the boy with amusement.

"Now tell me what you are doing with a person like this?" The dragon questioned the young boy who's sight began to fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 The council

Harry woke up in a rather odd place, a huge stone hall with a really soft floor, almost like a giant bed. The young boy noticed that it was lit up, looking as it was lit by a few of a thing that looked like a small transparent sun that emitted an orange glow.

"Ahhh, little one you're awake." A kind elderly voice called out to the child. Turning to the source Harry saw that it was a plump, bronze dragoness with long tendrils coming down from her lower jaw. Harry just looked at the dragoness in confusion, all that stood in front of him felt like it was a dream but it felt real.

"What's wrong little hatchling?" The bronze dragoness asked the young boy, wondering if the border guard scared the little thing a bit too much.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked the dragoness, afraid that he'll wake up in the same cramped cubby that his relatives forced him into.

"Hehe, if I was your species I would ask the same thing but this is real little one." The dragoness answered the boy.

"Where am I?" asked the little human.

"The biggest dragon colony of britain" answered the dragoness "The Grand Jewel"

"Do dragons eat people?" asked the little boy.

"No, we don't. Well most of us don't."

Harry felt relieved. Even though he was in an unknown place and had no way back, at least he knew that he wasn't going to be eaten.

"Why did you take me here if you're not going to eat me or something?" Harry asked

"Because young one, we discovered something within you." The dragoness answered, trying not to scare the child on what the talent he possessed. With Harry however his heart dropped afraid that his freakiness would push away the few examples of kindness (or perhaps his freakiness was what the dragons sought?). As the boy began to spiral with worry a familiar green dragon began to come into the room.

"Ahh Zetarius, here to pick up our guest for the Council?" The bronze dragoness questioned the border guard, who just nodded.

"Alright come little one." The dragoness motioned the young boy to follow the two, who slowly began to follow the two large beasts. After a while of walking through corridors Harry and the dragons reached a big chamber, it had stadium like seating, lit by more floating fireballs, and at each seat was dragons of various sizes and colors, at the central highest seat sat a big metal dragon.

"Head councilor Tyvidu, here is the wizard child you've wanted to see" Zetarius told the metal dragon, his tone low and respectful.

"Thank you scout Zetarius, we will handle this." Tyvidu acknowledged the green dragon who slowly backed away from the council. Soon Harry was alone in the chamber with the council of dragons looking down at him, making him feel smaller than ever.

"So wizard do you know why you're here?" The massive steel dragon questioned the young boy, giving him a hard look.

"Excuse me but how am I a wizard?" Harry asked the council his voice so small that some of the council members truly had to strain to hear him.`

"Our healers detected magic in you, a rather large amount to be honest." Tyvidu told the young boy finding it odd that he didn't know of his own magic.

"Who cares about his magic level!"A dragon the color of the sky with a jagged rock like horn exclaimed. "We should just kill him!" he continued, "He's a wizard and he's not trustworthy, how can we know it's not an adult that disguised himself with magic? For all we know this "boy" can get out of here with all of our secrets and prized possessions ``''Wrong" Tyvidu replied "first you underestimate our security, almost no wizard could steal something from this colony. And second you assume we're going to give this child more access to our council meeting than to our own hatchlings." The blue dragon tried to argue but he closed his muzzle, glaring at the young with enough anger to melt metal.

"I doubt that the wizards would harm their spies." The healer added giving the blue dragon a look of disgust, and sent the council in a slight rage.

"What injuries?" A dragon with multiple scars questioned, her lips starting to turn into a snarl.

"The child came in with hideous scars, bloody bruises, and I counted at least five bones that used to be fractured." The healer answered feeling her anger heating up her scales. She wasn't the only one the council began to growl and hiss with their elemental powers beginning to show as they opened their mouths.

"Council silence!" Tyvidu roared out, his wings flaring out, and his mouth glowing an electric blue. The dragon growls and the elemental breath dying out but their anger still burned deep within, letting loose a sigh the steel dragon calmed himself and prepared for his next curiosity.

"Zetarius, since this child was left here and you were the scout that found him he shall be in your care." The steel dragon ordered, but the green dragon paled at the order.

"Umm, sir are you sure?" He hesitantly asked the head councilor, fearful of what his wife would think of the human child.

"Of course Zetarius, the child would be safe under a member of the Hoard." Tyvidu comforted the green dragon who still seemed a bit unsure, but still Zetarius nodded and began to gesture for the young wizard to follow him.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as Zetarius led him through the cavern, the buildings (if you could call them that) were enormous with the smallest one twice the size of the Dursleys' house and there were crystals bigger than any crystal he's ever heard of. Zetarius just chuckled as he saw the young boy gaze at the city in wonder and thankful that he couldn't or wouldn't see the looks that dragons were being thrown at the boy.

After a good walk the two came across multiple floating layers of rock, it seemed like a dragon could

jump from each one above or below it, on the final layer there was enough space to jump from and also a room big enough for dragons to live in. Harry looked at the house and had one thought running through his little mind.

"It looks like a giant birdhouse." Zetarius just chuckled at the similarity and began to walk into the large building, which was decorated with various gold and jeweled chains. Zetarius laid down and told Harry to get on him, after Harry got on a riding position he jumped up the layers until he got up to the room that from the inside looked similar to a natural cave. It seemed as the dragons liked comfortable items as the room was filled with blankets and other furniture (dragon sized, of course) that one could lay on comfortably, near one of the walls there was something that looked like a stone tablet with writing on it.

"Now I know it isn't much but I hope you find comfortable." Zetarius commented as he scanned the house looking for his wife.

"It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he was laying on the pillows, one of the softest things he ever felt.

"Harry I need to look for someone, please just stay here." The green dragon told the young boy, as he stretched out his wings and began to fly up to the upper flors.

"Ok." Harry agreed,as the young boy began to snuggle into the pillow loud footsteps began to be heard and Harry suddenly heard a voice "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a silence in the dragon home; as a red dragoness with curled horns, sulfur yellow eyes and ash black claws stomped in. Her body radiating anger and the temperature in the room rose steadily, Harry began to sweat and he was pretty sure it was not only from the heat but from the glare the dragoness was giving him as well. Stomping forwards the dragoness let loose a growl from her heavily fanged muzzle.

"What are you doing in our den human?"

"I was brought here, by a green dragon, do you know him?" Harry quickly answered the dragoness

"Zetarius?" the Dragoness replied

"Why did he bring you here? Very well human, we'll wait here until he returns and he better confirm your story" Harry swallowed nervously

"So what's your name Human?" the dragoness asked

"It's Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied, the dragoness looked surprised

"You look the part but how can I know you're not lying?" Harry started looking surprised as well

"You've heard of me?"He asked

"All magical beings have heard of you, the supposed hero of the wizarding world." The red dragoness hissed out "But of course, you're an imposter, if you confess now maybe you can get out of here without too much harm to your person."

Harry began to tear up his eyes shining in the light of the miniature suns and his face began to scrunch up turning red as well.

"What are you doing?" The red dragoness questioned the young boy, confusion decorating her face.

"Weeeeeeaahhhhh…" Harry began to cry out as tears began to flow down his face, his body already curling up ready for what his punishment that was coming. Soon the red dragoness' confusion became even greater looking at the small child's crying.

"Why are you crying?" The dragoness asked in confusion "Oh, you aren't a spy are you?" The dragoness muttered out as the air (and her temper) cooled down.

"Aren't you going to yell at me? Every time I do a mistake my aunt and uncle yell at me, aren't you going to do it too?" Harry sobbed out as he began to calm down but tears flowed freely from his eyes. The red dragoness was confused at why the child would cry so much at the prospect of being yelled, until a theory came into mind.

"Harry what is a mistake?" She asked, fearful of what the answer could be. "If I sleep too much, if I accidently burn the food, if I drop the frying pan by accident and if I do the freaky stuff" Harry told the dragoness, the memories causing more tears to leak from his face. The dragoness had to force her expression to stay as neutral as possible, she didn't completely succeed making Harry ask

"Are you going to yell at me too now?" "Ohh, Harry, no." The dragoness "I'm just mad that those muggles treated you like that"

"What's a muggle" Harry asked?

"Oh you probably never heard the word, a muggles is a human without magic unlike you, a wizard" the dragoness answered "I still can't believe that I'm a wizard" the boy replied

"So do you mean all of those freaky things that I've been punished for all of my life were magic?" Harry looked like he understood something "I wish I didn't have magic, I wish that I were a muggle, if I didn't have magic maybe my uncle wouldn't-wouldn't put me here" and he began to cry again "Wait wait don't cry, we're not bad like your uncle, we could actually treat you well here." The dragoness promised the young boy snaking forwards to him "Really?" he asked "Really" the dragoness replied

TIME SKIP

Zetarius returned to the room and asked "hey little one I never got around to asking your na-" just to see both Harry and Zetarius' wife, Talra, cuddling asleep. Not wanting to wake the boy and his wife, Talra, he went to sleep. In the morning as Zetarius awoke he saw Talra awake as well giving him a rather heated glare, swallowing some spit he was about to speak until.

"You're sleeping on the floor for a week." Talra whispered "he's still cute though." She added leaning down and lightly nuzzling the young boy. Who just murmured and rustled but stayed sleeping causing Talra to smile even more.

"So what should we do now?" The green dragon asked his wife as he carefully got off from the pillow pile and began to stretch out his various limbs.

"Well since those moronic muggles never really gave him a true childhood, I say we give him one." Talra told her husband as she began to move as well.

"Well as normal as it can be with two dragons raising a human." Zetarius joked as he began to look for breakfast for the new family of three.

"Zetarius, I think we should eat out for breakfast today." Talra told her husband, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

Something that would put a smile on her new sons face and give some good memories after nearly three years of being treated like nothing more than a criminal in his own home, "That might be a good idea" replied Zetairus "we could go afterwards to a muggle park or something."

"Why not go to our park in the grand jewel?" asked the red dragoness "the gems there are always pretty."

"It's actually quite simple" Replied Zetarius "He's a 4 years old human child. It's only logical he'd want something he's familiar with".

"Good idea" Talra said "a muggle park it is"


End file.
